


Hallowe'en Drabbles Part Three

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Halloween, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Four hallowe'en 'brother' drabbles based on the prompts Night Time, Creepy-Crawlies, Poke it, see what it does... and Bat.





	Hallowe'en Drabbles Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hallowe'en Comment Fic challenge on LJ's spn-bigpretzel here...  
> https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html

**NIGHT TIME**

Sam tried hard to go to sleep, but it was so dark in the cabin they were staying in, and the wind was howling through the trees. He wasn’t a baby, he was eight-years-old, and he didn’t need a night light.

A burst of lightning lit up the room and he put his hand over his mouth to stifle his scream. Loud thunder followed, making him shiver with fear. He felt Dean’s arms curl around him, pulling him close. Sam relaxed against Dean’s chest, safely wrapped in his arms.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean whispered. “It’s just a storm. I gotcha.”

**CREEPY CRAWLIES**

“Give me vamps, shifters, freakin’ wendigos, anything but creepy freakin' crawlies.” Dean grumbled.

“They’re just ‘roaches, Dean, they’re harmless.” Sam shone the torch around the cellar, revealing even more cockroaches.

“They’re dirty, creepy, nasty little bastards.” Dean shuddered.

“Could be worse.” Sam shrugged. “D’you remember the bees when we were trapped in the attic with that family?”

“How could I forget? We both got stung in unmentionable places.” Dean shuddered again. “And that husband and wife witchy duo set bees on me that time. Freakin’ witches.”

“Right now we need to salt and burn this ghost, so put on your big boy pants and deal with it.” Sam taunted.

“Sam, there’s one in your hair.” Dean whispered, horror-struck.

“Get it off! Get it off!” Sam screamed, swiping at his head with his free hand.

“I ain’t touching it.” Dean grinned. “Put on your big girl pants and deal with it.”

**POKE IT, SEE WHAT IT DOES...**

The steaming pile of green goo pulsated as it oozed across the laboratory floor.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean asked.

“I have no clue.” Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure if it’s moving because it’s alive or...”

“Yeah, well, either way we need to get it gone. Or we could just lock the lab back up.” Dean added, hopefully.

“Two people have been attacked, we have to do something.”

“Poke it, see what it does.”

“I’m not poking it!” Sam retorted, then held out his fist. “Best of three?”

“How the hell does paper beat rock?” Dean grumbled. “Okay Flubber, time to get poked...”

**BAT**

“I wanna be Batman, Dean. You’re a big ol’ meanie.” Sam pouted.

Dean knew his Batman costume was getting too small now he was ten, but he loved it and he didn’t have anything else to wear to the school’s Halloween party.

“You can be Superman. He’s super-cool, like Batman.” Dean tried to appease Sam. But Batman has a real cool car, he thought.

Unfortunately, Sam’s latest growth spurt meant that the superman costume no longer fitted him, no matter how much Dean stretched it. Sam’s lower lip started to tremble and before Sam’s tears fell, Dean sighed.

“Okay, Sammy, you can be Batman.”


End file.
